disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
DNAmy
Amy Hall (also known as DNAmy) is one of the villians from Kim Possible. She is one of the world's foremost genetic engineers, with a special talent for gene splicing. She is also an avid collector of Cuddle Buddies, a beanie baby pastiche that generally consists of two different animals combined into a single plush toy. Her voice is provided by Melissa McCarthy. Physical Description Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Mid thirties to early forties Height: About 5'2" Weight: 200lbs (91 kg) (estimated) Build: Round. Hair: Black, in something of a bowl cut. Eyes: Black. Skin: Average Caucasian, freckled. Ethnic Extraction: Caucasian-American, perhaps English stock based on surname. Dress Amy wears two-tone turtlenecks and matching pants, generally with an otterfly cuddle buddy somehow attached to her collar. Personality Amy adores cute things, and peppers her speech with little expressions that would be cute if she was 4 instead of 40 (For instance, she refers to people she dislikes as "meanies"). She is also extremely susceptible to flattery, and has had crushes on several men over the course of the series. She is not particularly villainous. Although her gene-splicing experiments are ethically dubious at best, she generally has no intention of doing anything evil with the monstrosities that she creates. DNAmy's favorite color is Pink, which says much of what there is to know about her. She is incessantly cheerful, has a tendency to be flirtatious, and is attracted to anything that is cute or fluffy (as seen in the second season episode "Partners", her secret weapon is a gigantic dog). This personality makes her rather atypical compared to the other villains in Kim Possible's world, although if asked, DNAmy would most likely not categorize herself as a villain. After all, she has no schemes or plans to take over the world. If anything, Amy could be categorized as simply being a slave to her own insanity, as she is so focused on her obsessions that she'll do just about anything to get what she wants. Family Unknown. Personal History Amy is possibly the most dedicated "cuddler" (or cuddle buddy collector) in the world. After collecting every cuddle buddy ever made, she still wasn't satisfied so she began splicing the DNA of real animals to reflect the chimeric nature of the stuffed toys. Amy Hall, known as DNAmy by her former colleagues, is a disgraced geneticist who was shunned by the scientific community for her unorthodox and unethical splicing experiments. She was first encountered in the Season 1 episode "Downhill" after Ron and Mr. Barkin when stumbled across her while searching for the Mount Middleton monster, which turned out to be one of her creations. DNAmy took Ron and Mr. Barkin prisoner after their presence near to her lair threatened to expose experiments. She successfully melded Mr. Barkin with Rufus to create a naked-molerat-man creature, before being defeated by Kim Possible. She was then briefly referenced, though not explicitly named, in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", as the scientist who genetically altered the villain Montgomery Fisk, so that he could become Lord Monkey Fist. (Based on production order, this occurred prior to "Downhill"). DNAmy went underground for the rest of Season 1, reappearing in the Season 2 episode "Partners", in which she co-stared alongside Dr. Drakken, who sweet talked her into creating a giant reptilian hybrid creature with which to destroy Middleton as a prelude to taking over the world. DNAmy's second cameo at the end of the episode "Oh Boyz", in which she briefly appeared in the audience during a prison concert given by Senor Senior Junior. DNAmy's next appearance, originally scheduled to be her last, was 2 episodes prior to the Season 3 finale when she kidnapped the Sensei of the Yamaguchi Ninja academy in Japan in order to attract the attention of fellow villain Monkey Fist with whom she was infatuated. For much of the episode, she used the alias "Gorilla Fist", her true identity was not revealed until the closing scenes of the episode. Her first appearance of Season 4 was in Grande Size Me (minus her bio-engineered "Gorilla suit"), amongst a bunch of other villains at Jack Hench's attempt to sell off his latest invention. She later appeared in "Homecoming Upset", where she made a surpise cameo in the crowd during homecoming game. Her last appearance was in "Graduation" were appeared at Drakken's award ceremony, clearly not happy for his success. She also appears during the credits with Adrena Lynn admiring the statute form of Monkey Fist. Relationships Amy smothers her animal-mutant creations like they are her children. She has attached herself to several men over the course of the series. In her initial appearance in "Downhill", she falls for Mr. Barkin and seems to think they have a future together even after she fuses his DNA with Rufus'. Later, Dr. Drakken romances her so she'll help him use a gene-splicing device he stole. Drakken is initially annoyed at her "cute" persona, but later seems to genuinely like her. When he confesses his love for her, however, she says that she's already pledged to another (Lord Monkey Fist, whose hands and feet she genetically altered). Talents and Skills DNAmy is an incredibly talented geneticist, able to create new (freakish) species pretty much at will. Trivia *DNAmy has appeared as a villain in 4 episodes, and cameoed/was referenced in a further 2, but has only ever been the star villain once. On all other occasions, she was either a secondary character, or co-stared alongside another villain. *DNAmy is the past president of the Cuddle buddy collectors club. Her favorite Cuddle buddy is Otterfly, which she can often be seen wearing on the front of her top, as a brooch. *Some of DNAmy's genetic creations are enemies in the video game Revenge of Monkey Fist. DNAmy herself is in Kimmunicator. *Look like the DNAmy is a creator of Rufus-3000 and the other GM-naked mole rat in "A Sitch in time". The style of work (combination of naked mole rat DNA and human DNA) is lloking like her. Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:females Category:women Category:Masters of Evil